zonewarfandomcom-20200213-history
POWs System
POWs System - is a kind of important Gameplay system in ZoneWar, most useful and "HOT" marked was Flashbangs, Medikit, Stimpack, and EnergyZer. How does it works? It's quite or bit simple, you (player) need to equip a POW (from inventory before Dificulty sellection, or from Zone co. Portable Stores, or from Pickups...) or by swiping it from HUD (still learning about Swipe logic), so it will equip a POW, now, just tap the POW button in the down and most right touch button. And it will executed or equiped or used, -1 ed also, if you have many Where I can get POW? There are many way to get POWs. You can purchase it at the store, or found it in chest, or from item drop by killing enemy. NOTE: You can't craft a POW List of POW items Here are some that can be aquired from store or mostly (or only) secret chests: * Medikit (only sounds like "Ahhh" or other) * Flashbangs (neutralize bullet or projectile effects, also used for trolling enemies) * Smoke Bombs (most used for trolling, real purposes is to make enemy stop firing or simple (!) or (OMG!) marks above their heads * Stimpack (usually more crit sound like "Ok, bit try... Crack! Aaawwawawwwwhh!" or simillar) * EnergyZer (give user or grants drinker more speeds, Ryan's favorites one!) * Water (Seek or ignited by hostile Pyro? Use water to stop the fire igniting your body!) * Ganther (Only my silly idea, used to seek spy or camoflaged sniper, real purposes is to make fruits on trees to fall so you can collect it for extra scores! Watch out for fake one, could be Spy's gadget or even bombs!) * Pyro Projectile (Make any projectile other than flame itself, to burn; unless it's water based like the Soak! gun) * RAGE mode (Make user more invulnirablity, damageless, and igniteless for 10 seconds. Still dead for beam weapon like Lasers, also upgradable for more duration) * More comming together with event or title Update Trivia * The Ganther (my idea too) in real life was Javanese (Indonesian) name for a Bamboo used to make fruits fall to ground.. And it's part of my idea too, hehe! * The different between medikit and stimpack was only sounds, price, and heals effect of course! The stimpack was funnier for sounds and better at prices! * Pyro Projectile and RAGE mode are very powerful when activated together and especially in ''Hit Me!!! ''difficulty level. It's also an effective tool for bosses too (but not all, and mostly Giant Bots Laser Beam, so jumping is only answer!) * EnergyZer was also great POWs for learning jumping or dashing, or just spending POWs arround... Also for dodging ammo like Giant Bots Laser Beam, or other! But for forced situation, escaping or use Flashbang! is recomended, or just use Longshot Sniper is the ground is great deal, or flat one! * EnergyZer also used too for forced or speed-required situation like the Timed escape after Episode 10's great attack.. * Sometime, Ryan was also seen drinking EnergyZer but it also add stamina and shotgun firing rate also for Frontier Assault or Dodging Trick, together with his lazyness or newspaper and comics reading while half sitting and relaxing (like sleeping, but not; only position) Category:Gameplay Category:Strategy Category:Thingy on the first Game Category:POWs System Category:Store Items